Trust Me, I Know
by WofOZ
Summary: Two men; each with a gut and judge of character that neither have every questioned. They are each other's equal but even the strongest of friendships can be frayed when those instincts cross and two men, two brothers suddenly stand apart. Can common sense, their training but most importantly their trust prevail?


**Oh lord this is a long one shot but there were no natural breaks and I'm proud to say I wrote this all in the span of six hours. I kicked writing's butt today and it's truly because sites like this have given me the fodder to not only write by best but write quickly!**

**Sorry for those who are still waiting for the next chapter of Skin Deep, I promise it's coming soon!**

**Oz**

* * *

"Sweet merciful Jesus, there is a God." Steve gave his partner a tired look and rolled his eyes as the two members of Five-0 entered the lobby of a Denver hotel. The comment of great relief was dropped as the Jersey detective spotted the hotel bar and made a scene of holding his hands out above his head in praise. It took everything Steve had not to comment remember the last time he had done so it sent the detective on a rant for almost an hour.

An hour of seven and a half very, very long hours in which the two men had been trapped side by side on plane.

"I swear one more hour and I was going to jump out of that flying coffin," Danny snarled. "Couldn't the Governor have at least put us in first class?"

"The governor wanted us to attend the law enforcement conference in Denver to show this country who Five-0 is and what we're capable of, " Steve reminded his partner yet again. "And we can't always use taxpayer's money because you've suddenly become to good for the common flyer." Normally the two men would enjoy setting each other off, it was a back and forth play that secretly they both loved. Today however, neither were in the mood due to a few contributing factors.

One; they hadn't had a chance to eat before the flight left Honolulu. Two; the conference had been sprung on them only two days ago and three; they'd just come off working fourteen days straight solving a murder of a US Naval officer.

Fourteen days that they were with each other day and night. Chin and Kono at least got the chance to run for the hills when the case was solved. The governor only needed his two members and as his two best they were the only tickets the man had been willing to shell out for.

So, the two men had survived the flight and each other just barely. Half way through the flight Steve had a moment where he had been a stones throw from finding the nearest airlock and seeing if Jersey detectives could fly.

Steve was sure Danny had been thinking something similar; maybe if Navy SEALS really could swim from the islands to the mainland... or if they could survive being chucked from a plane over the ocean with cinder blocks strapped to their ankles...

They were hungry and they had already spent WAY too much time with one another and honestly at the moment, Steve couldn't blame Danny for wanting a stiff drink; or six. Mercifully the conference didn't start until the morning and they had arrived early evening. There was time to eat, rest and decompress.

"Alright gentlemen, you'll be staying in room 506, second elevator to your right." Steve's eye twitched. They'd arrived at the front desk and put down their credentials barely uttering a "hello" to the cheery woman who stood behind it. She'd punched a few buttons in her computer and then delivered the damning news.

"There has to be some sort of mistake," Danny said before Steve could even open his mouth. "There should be two rooms; we were told we'd have separate rooms."

"That was the original reservation but the conference brought in more people than expected," the woman replied. "Many agencies and departments were asked to double up, there's a note from your Governor saying you'd be okay with it." Steve ran a hand down his face, he was really to tired and hungry to care at the moment.

"Alright that's fine, thank you," he sighed. They took the keys but instead of heading to their room they silently agreed to head to the bar first.

Once they were seated at a table, menus in front of them Steve stood and stretched.

"Now where are you going?" Danny grumbled. Steve narrowed his eyes.

"I'm hitting the head," he spat back. "If the waitress comes by order me a drink."

"Aye aye cap'n, anything in particular?" Danny snarled. Turning away from the table Steve shot back with equal venom;

"Whatever makes you less ugly and more sociable by the time I get back." All but running from the table desperate to get away from his partner even if it was for a few minutes, Steve made his way to the bathroom and ducked inside. He handled his business and washed his hands then headed back to the door. He pushed it open slightly but stopped when he heard hushed voices.

"We wait till the conference starts," said one ominous voice. "Then we show the world what's what."

"We should just set things up and get out of here," said a second voice. "It's getting pretty busy out there."

"That's the point," hissed the first voice. "And we have to stay, see this through. Are you with me?" There was a pause as Steve waited for a response to the very disturbing conversation.

"Yeah man, I'm with you." Unfortunately for Steve as he tried to get a look at the guys, the bathroom door creaked and he had to freeze.

"Someone's in there let's go." With footsteps starting to quickly fade away, Steve stealthily exited the bathroom only to just catch sight of two men with caps on disappearing around a corner. He tried to jog after them to at least get their faces but as he rounded the corner he was faced with a sea of people who were also checking into the hotel. After spending a few more minutes looking around trying to see anyone who didn't fit in with the growing crowd of law enforcement professionals, Steve gave up and headed back to the bar.

Danny was still grumbling something unintelligible to himself when the SEAL returned to his seat but there were in fact, two beers sitting on the table waiting.

"Have fun?" Danny dead-panned. Steve gave him a look but then frowned. A beat later and Danny threw his arms up; "Seriously?!" The detective hissed. Still trying to figure out what exactly he'd heard just outside the bathroom but also still tired and short on temper, Steve shrugged back emphatically.

"Seriously, what!?" He asked. "What could I have possibly done now?"

"You've got your 'I just found us some trouble' face in full effect," the detective replied. "On your way to the bathroom! We've only been here a half hour! How in the hell did you find trouble in a hotel filled with cops!?"

"Danny..." True to the Jersey natives nature he just shook his head and raised a hand. Speaking a bit quieter he leaned in;

"What's up?" Oddly Steve hesitated, not sure if he should trust his instinct or if his tired, hungry and paranoid mind was getting the better of him. Pursing his lips Steve was still deciding how he'd answer that question when his partner rolled his eyes and gave him a good hard flick in the temples. "Might as well tell me before that hamster runs out of speed," The detective added. Swatting his partner's hand away and giving him a hard glare, Steve relented.

"I might have heard something," he replied. Danny blinked and opened his eyes wider clearly waiting for more than that. "I can't be sure but it sounded like two guys were planning something during the conference."

"Two guys planning something during the conference," the detective said bluntly. "That's it? Cause I gotta say Steve, we're two guys and we're planning on speaking at this conference, not really cause for alarm is it?"

"Planning something BAD, Daniel," Steve snarled. "They we're having a quiet conversation in the hallway just outside the bathroom. Don't you think if they were discussing tactics they wouldn't have been so secretive? And there was something about their tone... it didn't sit right. There's also the fact that when they heard the door creak they spooked."

"So? You scare people, that's nothing new," Danny snorted. It took everything Steve had not to throttle his partner.

"I'm being serious Danny," Steve nearly growled; would if had if his gut hadn't been doing back flips.

"Did you get faces? Anymore details?" Danny asked finally buying into what his partner was saying. Steve shook his head. "Well there ain't a whole lot we can do but stay on our toes can we?"

"I guess," Steve said. Then he shook his head and took a long pull of his beer and decided to let it go for the night. Danny was right, there was little they could do at the moment with nothing more to go on. He looked across the table as Danny perused the menu and narrowed his eyes again; "You better not snore or I'm launching you out the window." His partner snapped his head up, eyes flaring with emotion.

"Just try it, McGarrett, I'll be sleeping with my gun."

The next morning things between the two men had calmed down a little. They'd had a pretty decent dinner and thankfully the room at least had two king size beds and were actually quite comfortable. Too tired to even say goodnight to each other, they'd flopped out and got eight solid hours of sleep before the alarm went off signaling the start of the day. The two men's morning routines also happened to work almost in sync with one another, while Steve headed to the hotel gym for a quick work out, Danny showered and changed. It was just in time for Steve to come back, have a quick Navy shower, change then they headed down to the "Welcome Breakfast".

They were then pleasantly surprised to find the tables had been set up by agency, firm or department so they had a nice big table to themselves while other tables were filled to their 8 person capacity.

"This ain't so bad," Danny said as he eye-balled the breakfast buffet being set up. Steve snorted.

"Yesterday you were ready to swim home," he replied. Danny shrugged.

"Pretty sure we were also both ready to shoot each other yesterday," he smirked. "What a difference a night makes." Steve laughed and shook his head.

"I love you too buddy." Danny gave a short chuckle himself.

"Looking a little sun-kissed there grease ball," said a voice from behind. Steve and Danny both turned as a rather sturdy looking man in a suit approached with a smile.

"Frank Cole," Danny said getting to his feet. "How the hell are you?" The two men shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"Can't complain, can't complain, How's Grace and the wicked witch?"

"Eh easy," Danny winced. "Gracie's doing great and Rachel and I actually have a decent relationship now. How 'bout you? Carry and the boys?"

"Carry's sexy as ever and the boys are little monsters but gotta love'em anyway," Frank replied. Only then did the man turn his eyes to Steve's curious ones.

"Steve McGarrett this is Frank Cole we came through the department and studied for the detective exam together back in Jersey," Danny introduced. Taking the invitation Steve got to his feet and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Steve smiled.

"Let me guess, military?" Frank asked. A bit surprised Steve nodded. "Can't be Army, your hairs to neat and you're two clean shaven. Air Force you would have launched yourself into the conversation before you were invited so you have to be Navy... something high up too, SEAL maybe?"

"That's incredible," Steve said in earnest. "I see where Danny gets his gut instincts from." It was then Steve noticed the badge on the man's belt, instead of saying New Jersey police department it said Denver PD. "You're a local," the SEAL said.

"What?" Danny asked catching sight of the badge. "When did that happen?"

"A year ago, Carry got a job she couldn't pass up so here we are," Frank smiled.

"Ya big softy, anything for the lady," Danny laughed. "Well I guess that makes you our personal tour guide while we're here." Frank nodded but then oddly his face did a bit of a U-turn that didn't go unnoticed by both Danny and Steve. "Something on your mind Frank?" Danny asked. Curiously, the detective looked around as if checking to make sure no one was listening before he leaned in to the two men slightly.

"Just something I need another ear for," he replied. "You free for lunch?"

"Sure, Aquaman here can survive on his own for an hour," Danny nodded.

"Actually..." Frank said a bit quickly. "A military ear might be useful."

"Sure," Steve shrugged. There almost seemed to be a bit of relief on the man's face as he gave a nod. With a quick goodbye, Steve and Danny sat back down at their table.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Danny asked.

"Don't know but odds are it's got something to do with the two guys I heard last night," Steve replied. Danny pursed his lips and looked like he was about to speak when the Denver Police Chief stepped up to the podium at the front of the room and started the conference.

The morning was filled with demonstrations, lectures and Q+A's, bit of this and that that Steve took in for the most part and one or two lectures that he struggled to stay awake in.

Finally lunch rolled around and everyone was dismissed back to the main conference room where a buffet lunch was being set up.

"I thought you were actually going to start drooling when LAPD SWAT brought out that assault rifle," Danny chuckled. Steve grinned it had definitely been a highlight of the morning for him.

"You think the Governor would approve of Five-0 carrying a few of those?" Danny scoffed as they headed toward the buffet.

"The gun locker is already practically overflowing," he replied. "Besides, he need the money for bullets which you tend to go through oh so liberally and don't think I didn't catch you napping while NYPD was going over their protocol for making arrests."

"Oh come on Danny, that lecture was the cure for insomnia."

"Don't let NYPD hear you say that." Once again Frank Cole appeared from behind them; he gave the buffet one look and winced. "What's say we get some real food and leave this trough for everyone else?" Steve looked at a particularly grayish white tray of mush and mirrored Frank's wince.

"Sound good," he nodded. The three men headed out to a nearby deli and soon enough had some impressive sandwiches in front of them. The chatted idly as they ate but once they were finished, Frank's look of concern returned and Steve knew it was time for business.

"So what's up Frank?" Danny asked. The detective let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"I think one of the private security firms is planning on bombing the conference," he said. Steve and Danny both sat upright and their eyes went wide.

"What?" The NAVY SEAL asked incredulously.

"Why would you think that?" Danny asked equally as shocked. Frank ran a hand through his hair and leaned in.

"Able Security had a strong bid to run security for this conference," he explained. "It would have been a multi-million dollar contract and they'd all but been assured it was there's. Then six months ago, the city ponies up the cash because they figured if we're going to host the countries finest we should show them how we can easily cover security to the event."

"So Denver PD gets a contract and most of the money spent goes back into the city anyway," Steve surmised. Frank nodded.

"Problem is, Able Security isn't the type of company that likes to let things go," he went on. "The head of the company is a whack job and when it came down that the company wasn't getting the contract he had to be escorted out of the meeting after he punched out one of the organizers and said "this wasn't over". I looked into the company's history and there are a lot, A LOT of blank spaces where there should be contract details in their overseas operations."

"So they've got a beef with the city, what makes you think they're planning to plant a bomb?" Danny asked.

"One of the guys that used to work for the company came to me with concerns," Frank replied. "He overheard some of Able's members talking about making sure the world knows private security is the way to go. You get what you pay for type idea with hopes to encourage the private security wave."

"Your guy, can we speak to him?" Steve asked.

"That's the thing," the Denver detective said shaking his head. "Two weeks ago the guy died in a house fire, supposedly it was an accident but it's just a little convenient don't you think?"

"Very," Danny replied. "Okay, so what did your chief say about all this?" When Frank's cheeks pinked a little bit with anger, Steve knew that face all to well.

"He told you you're being paranoid didn't he?" The detective nodded not meeting either man's eye.

"When I first moved out here and was waiting for the transfer to go through I looked at possibly joining a private security firm," Frank said. "Able was one of them and they rejected my application. Chief thinks I'm just making up stories because I'm jealous."

"And are you?" Steve asked without thinking. Both Frank and Danny look at the SEAL like he'd just told them their mother's were ugly. Steve made eye contact with his own partner and shrugged not understanding what he'd said wrong. If they were investigating something, they had to have all the facts, Danny had been the first one to drill that into him when they first partnered up.

"Nice, Steve," Danny scoffed.

"What?" the SEAL asked in defense. A moment later and Frank started speaking again, this time with the slightest of edge to his tone.

"If you're asking if I made this up to try and put Able Security out of business then no, I'm not that petty and I'm also not an idiot who would throw away his entire career for a vendetta," the man replied. Danny gave Steve a pointed look at that and the Navy man knew his partner was thinking of Wo Fat. "Look, McGarrett, my only interest is in protecting my city and anyone who decides to visit. In other countries private security is just another word for Mercenary in my books. We've got a hotel full of not just some of the best cops in the States but possibly the world… do you really think we should be making light of a potential security threat?"

Steve sat back in his chair and sighed shaking his head.

"No," he stated. "And I'm sorry if that came out wrong, I was just trying to get all the facts before we go kicking in doors."

"Wow, if I'd known conferences would have such a positive affect on you Steve I would have offered to bring you to one months ago!" Danny exclaimed. Giving Danny a look to end all looks Steve refocused on the task at hand.

"Apology accepted," Frank nodded. Then he too eased his stance a bit and shook his head. "Look I'm the new guy, even if it is a year later, I'm the newest detective and at an event this big all the veterans take over. I don't have enough pull yet to try and make this a serious investigation. I need help and I'm thinking a state task force might just be good enough. I don't want to see anyone get hurt here, particularly our fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

There was no denying the sentiment that went with that statement and the fact that Steve agreed completely. The strange conversation he heard combined with his belief to err on the side of caution had the Navy SEAL nodding in agreement.

"Okay, we'll talk to Able Security's CEO," he said. "See if we can get anything. You got a name for us?" Frank nodded eagerly and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his suit pocket.

"Some ex-recon marine," he replied as he unfolded the paper. "Names Charday." A bolt of adrenaline shot through Steve's spine as he sat up ram-rod straight drawing his partner's curious look.

"Charday?" he asked. "Lieutenant Andrew Charday?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Frank asked.

"You know this guy, Steve?" Danny also question as his friend turned around the piece of paper in his hand. Sure enough there was a picture of a man Steve had met many times before.

"Yeah," Steve let out a breath. "We did a handful of joint missions over the years his teams with mine."

"Good," Frank said tucking the paper away. "Should make it easier for you to get something out of him; He missed this morning's activities but I've heard he'll be here for the rest of the conference." Steve resisted the urge to frown knowing it would only make things worse. The man he knew and had worked with gave no indication of foul play. Andrew Charday was as fine a soldier as they came and Steve believed himself a good judge of character. Still, it was clear Frank was still smarting from his question earlier and he really didn't want to make things worse.

"We'll talk to him," Danny said before Steve could get himself into more trouble. Then he gave Frank a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry Frankie; you've got Five-0 in your corner now. No one's getting hurt on our watch."

Though the Denver detective looked relieved Steve still felt like something wasn't sitting right in his gut. None the less, he kept his mouth shut for the time being and gave Frank a reassuring smile and nod.

After a full afternoon of more of the same, Steve and Danny headed back down to the hotel bar and found a quiet seat where they could mull things over.

"Charday's in room 718," Danny replied. "I checked while we had a quick break. How do you want to play this?" Steve raised an eyebrow at his partner's tone.

"Look Danny, Drew's a stand up guy," he said. "And I'm really having a hard time believing he might pose a threat to anyone. I served with him and—"

"Oh yeah, because you and ex-military buddies who join private security firms worked out so well the last time," Danny scoffed. Steve actually flinched, that one stung and suddenly dinner wasn't looking like such a good idea. He pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Enjoy your dinner Danny," Steve hissed. Nick Taylor had always been a sore spot for him; he'd believed the man to be an upstanding character only to have to kill him in the end. The fact that his current partner had so callously brought that up stung.

"Steve… come on," Danny tried. "I'm sorry okay? It just came out." The detective went to stand as well but the SEAL held out a hand to stop him.

"No you're right," Steve replied. "I'm a terrible judge of character. I must be to have thought partnering up with a Jersey know-it-all was something that could last."

"Steve…" Danny tried again. It was clear on his face that he regretted his words but at the moment, all things considered Steve wasn't ready to work it out yet.

"It's fine," he replied. "I'll see you later."

Without waiting for a response, the Navy SEAL headed out of the hotel bar quietly seething. With his appetite gone all he wanted to do at the moment was burn off some energy.

In no time at all, Steve had gone to the room, changed and headed to the hotel pool for a swim. As much as he hated chlorine he knew a good swim was what he needed to clear his head and he hoped at that time of day everyone would be eating and he'd have the pool to himself.

Just as he entered the change room, he heard a grunt of pain followed by the same voice laughing.

"You're not a physiotherapist you're a masochist," the voice huffed out. "I thought we were done with the torture for the night."

"Just because you can't use'em yet doesn't mean they don't need exercise," said a sweet but strong female voice. "Sack up and take it."

"I hate you in the best possible… Aaaah!" Confused and curious, Steve rounded the corner of lockers to find a woman standing over a man and leaning forward forcing his left leg into a stretch. From where he stood Steve couldn't see either of their faces.

"Uh… I can come back," the SEAL said clearing his throat.

"Smooth Dog?" The woman, clearly helping the man with physiotherapy startled back a bit at Steve's voice finally revealing the man who was lying on the bench. Andrew Charday used his arms to prop up his upper body and smile a tired and sweaty but winning smile.

"Vino," Steve laughed calling the man by his call sign. "Long time no see."

"Got that right," Andrew smiled. Steve walked closer while the therapist disappeared behind some lockers.

"Uh oh, think I scared her off," he smirked.

"Hardly," Andrew snorted. "That harpy won't leave me alone for a damn second."

"That HARPY," the woman said returning pushing a wheelchair. "Was just making sure your chair was close enough so you didn't have to drag your half-naked butt back out to the pool." Steve's heart skipped a beat as the proud soldier he once knew manhandled his legs over the edge of the bench and then hauled himself into the chair using his upper body.

His look of shock clearly didn't go unnoticed as once Andrew was settled he looked up then grinned.

"Jenny I don't think the Commander here was expecting a cripple," he said to the woman next to him. "Which makes sense, last I saw him I outran him to a Helo that was pulling us out of a hot zone. Saved your ass running back to get you didn't I Smooth dog?" Steve almost swallowed his tongue but he nodded and cleared his throat.

"That you did," he smiled. "Course I had enough shrapnel in me to build a bus but we can go with your "save the day" story." The therapist or "Jenny" laughed before patting Andrew on the shoulder.

"You boys behave yourselves," she said. "I'm going to go check in with your doctor Drew, the swim was good but I'm not liking how much exertion you're putting into it."

"Well stop wearing that high cut bathing-suit and my heart won't have a problem anymore," Andrew grinned. Steve laughed as the therapist rolled her eyes and shook her head before disappearing.

Alone at last, Steve sat himself on the bench and looked at the man sitting in a wheel chair. His leg's looked underused and with nothing but swim trunks on it was clear by various scars all over the man's body he'd suffered a considerable trauma.

"Drew… man what happened?" Steve asked quietly.

"Aah," Andrew waved it off as if it were nothing. "You know most of our missions are classified McGarrett. Let's just say I zigged when I should have zagged and took I.E.D. shrapnel to most of my back. Doc says I may be able to get some mobility again but my military career is over. Believe it or not it's a blessing; the military pay-out for being injured on that mission was the capital I needed to start a private security company. I'm alive and now I'm making a sh** tone of money. You know my annual salary this year was 3.4 million dollars?"

"Damn," Steve whistled and then he smiled giving the man a nudge. "So that should just about cover all the beers you owe me, right?" Andrew barked out a laugh before shaking his head.

"I heard you were going to making an appearance here," he said. "Let me get this straight a Hawaiian State Task Force?"

"Home sweet," Steve replied fondly. He gave a brief thought to everything he and his teammates had been through in the short few years they'd been together and smiled. "Honestly the best thing that could have ever happened to me," he added.

"Well I guess we both got lucky," Andrew said slapping him on the back. Steve tried to hold his smile but the accusations Frank Cole had put forward earlier that day still weighed on his mind; Particularly so because as he was, Andrew really didn't look like someone who could or would want to blow up a security conference.

Suddenly the man in the wheelchair started laughing jarring Steve from his thoughts.

"What?" the Navy SEAL asked.

"Oh… man, McGarrett… anyone ever tell you, you have "faces"," Andrew chuckled. Steve snorted drawn from his thoughts and shook his head as he thought of Danny.

"Once or twice," he replied.

"Good," the ex-marine nodded. "That said, you looked like you were about to pass a melon… what's wrong?" For a moment, Steve hesitated wondering if revealing everything to the man before him was a good idea considering the accusations. However, deep in his gut, he knew even if it was someone who was part of Andrew's company the man couldn't possibly be involved. Not because of his disability but because unlike Nick Taylor who'd given him some hesitations in the past, Andrew had never faltered or failed to be a true American hero.

"Denver P.D. thinks your company is planning to plant a bomb some time during this conference," Steve said outright. Andrew's eyebrows shot up his forehead in shock before they looked away pensively. A second later and he turned back.

"Let me guess, Detective Cole is spearheading the mob isn't he?" the man asked with a sigh. Steve nodded which only drew a roll of the eyes from his former soldier in arms. "That uppity prick has been after me since my company denied his application, Steve. We're a group of ex-military that's how I've trained my people and that's what I'm comfortable with. We've done amazing things all over the world and we just keep on growing. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if HE's probably planning something just to make my company look like the bad guy but in reality? Yes this conference would have been a chance to showcase what we can do on American soil which would have been great but right now for companies like mine the money isn't here."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked.

"It means there are too many regulations, laws and just bureaucratic a-holes in this country to protect people instead of getting things done," Andrew replied. "You know my company saved a bus full of school girls four days ago? I'm not saying where but it was a country that we were able to do that by putting down the dogs that threatened their right to learn."

"Any means necessary?" Steve questioned carefully. His fellow soldiers eyes darkened slightly and he leaned forward.

"You're damn right," he replied. "A bunch of innocent 13 year olds versus a scumbag war lord and he's uneducated posse? Tell me you wouldn't do the same." Steve had to bite his tongue. He's seen the horror's of war and if it were a perfect world there would be a clear black or white answer to that question but the world wasn't perfect. Steve would always side with the innocent school kids but what if the "uneducated posse" was just a bunch of 13 year olds who'd also been kidnapped from their homes and forced into action?

"I have to ask Vino, but is it possible someone here working for you thinks differently? Maybe took offense to losing this contract?" Steve questioned. Andrew's eyes darkened further still but he remained calm.

"No," he stated firmly. "And I'm seriously starting to resent the fact that you're thinking differently because of some Denver detective who was told he didn't have what it took to ride amongst the ranks of men like you or me." Steve raised his hands in surrender not wanting to upset a man he believed to be a good soldier but not wanting to get to much more into what was going on without more behind the scenes information.

"I have to ask, you know I do," he replied. "I just want everyone here to get home safe okay? I know you can appreciate that." Andrew pursed his lips but then took a breath and nodded, his body language easing considerably.

"I do," he replied. "Just gets me riled up when people think I haven't given everything I've got for this country and continue to do so. I mean… look at me."

"Hey," Steve said. Guilty or not, Andrew had done some amazing work and no one should be making the man feel like it suddenly didn't count. He put a hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed. "You're a fighter, I know you are and you've done a hell of a job overcoming something most guys would just crap out and die from, okay? I'll figure this out." After a very pregnant pause, Andrew gave a tired sigh and nodded before starting to push himself away.

"Gotta take a shower before the She-wolf gets back," he replied. "Let's grab a drink before you head back to the land of sea and sun yeah?"

"As long as it's on you," Steve called out just as the wheelchair bound man disappeared around the corner. All the Navy SEAL heard was a loud guffaw before he was once again alone in the locker room. After a moment of collecting himself, Steve turned toward the pool entrance feeling a need to swim a few laps now more than ever.

It was just after ten when Steve opened the hotel room door and slipped inside. His swim had taken him longer than he thought but that was usually what happened when he was trying to swim out his thoughts. While he'd showered and changed his thoughts finally switched over to what Danny might have been up to. He knew, even though they'd had a good rest the night before they were still rather on edge with each other and that his partner's comments had been out of frustration and disbelief rather than out of any sort of malicious intent.

Coming into the room, Steve found Danny propped up on his bed idly flipping through the channels with a glass of scotch on the rocks sitting on the bedside table next to him. The second the SEAL came in, the detective stopped flipping and looked up at him.

"Drink?" he asked nonchalantly. Steve found himself smiling before he knew what he was thinking and nodded.

"Sounds good." Danny climbed up off his bed and made a similar drink for Steve before the two of them sat on their respective beds facing on another.

"I called Chin," Danny started. Steve raised an eyebrow and waited for more which his partner delivered. "I asked him and Kono to run backgrounds on all the private security companies that are attending this event… see if they can't find anything."

"Not just Able Security?" Steve couldn't help but ask.

"No," Danny said just as quickly. A sip of his drink later and the detective shook his head. "Look, I went too far earlier and I'm sorry but you've got to get where I'm coming from. Frankie has a gut instinct second to none."

"Yes and I don't, you made that clear at the bar," Steve said still feeling a bit slighted. Danny groaned and put his drink down on the table.

"That's not what I'm saying," he replied. "What I'm saying is that something is going on at this conference and we need to find out what is going on before someone gets hurt and I will be the first to admit it seems like Frank's got a target on your boy Charday that's probably blinding him from what's ACTUALLY going on."

Finally Steve felt like he could take a breath that actually filled his lungs. They may have their differences, they may have their different circle of friends but when it came down to it; Steve knew he could trust Danny to be reasonable and in turn, he had to pay the same respect.

"I think the same is going on with Andrew," Steve nodded. "I ran in to him at the pool, he's in a wheelchair because of an I.E.D. and it seems like he now thinks anyone who doesn't tow his line is against him."

"But they both agree that something is going on here," Danny continued. Steve nodded.

"We just need to figure out who and what is actually posing a threat," he agreed. "I'll go over Able Security's personnel files."

"I'll check Frank's source," Danny nodded. "See what the fire marshal says about the fire that killed him."

That night wouldn't be nearly as sleep filled and peaceful as their first night in Denver but this time neither man seemed to take issue. All of the Able Security people who were at the conference seemed to check out. They were all war vet's with spotless and heroic records all eight of them having been unable to continue in the military due to injuries but still able to be the professional soldiers they believed themselves to be.

Frank's source was indeed killed and not by accident in the fire but all the fire marshal's office had so far was that whoever committed the crime used military grade incendiary devices. It didn't rule out Able Security but as Danny had said, it didn't make them guilty either.

Just before the two men were ready to call it a night and get what little sleep they could the chirp of a cell-phone had them both wide awake. It took some fumbling but soon Danny had his cell out and recognizing the number but it on speaker.

"Chin what do you got?" he asked.

"Plenty," the Hawaiian detective replied. "The threat from a private security firm is looking pretty legit." Steve's heart sank as the thought of how to confront Andrew with the information but he needn't worry because his teammate quickly kept going over the phone. "Genesis Arms," Chin explained. "They were also gunning for the contract for this conference but they weren't even considered. Not only that but they were denied a spot to attend the conference because of a current ongoing international investigation into potential war crime charges for their involvement in some pretty bad stuff in Afghanistan and Iraq."

Steve and Danny shared a look before turning back to the phone on the table between them.

"So Able Security is in the clear?" Danny asked.

"Beyond that brah," Chin replied. "Their firm operates in a lot of the same areas as Genesis and has taken over a number of contracts that have had questionable results for the buyer. The most recent was an operation just outside of Kuwait at the request of a major oil company in the region who openly questioned and condemned Genesis' treatment of potential threats to the work sites. Able stepped in and took over and since then the company has been singing nothing but praise."

"Able is a successful company gaining everything Genesis is losing with their bad choices," Danny confirmed. "It makes sense they'd want to promote private security by bombing this event but also frame the company that's taking them under."

"My thoughts exactly," Chin replied. "But it gets even better guys; Denver PD might be involved as well." At that both Danny and Steve nearly snapped their necks jerking back in surprise.

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Officers Higgins and Crabtree, Denver PD," Chin explained. "Both fifteen year vets of the force and both have failed the detective exam three times. They also have military service, Crabtree two years, Higgins three but the curious thing is, both of them have put in for retirement years before any officer would."

"Let me guess," Steve snorted realizing where this was going. "They've got contracts with Genesis."

"Mmm hmm," Chin said. "It's well hidden though. They're contacts are with two separate companies that are Genesis subsidiaries. It took some digging but Kono found it and made the connection. There's something else you should know."

"Says the voice of doom," Danny sighed. "What?"

"Both are attending the conference as representatives for Denver PD, SWAT division," Chin finished. For a moment Steve and Danny just looked at one another, both their friends had been right and both of them had been wrong.

"Sh**," Danny blurted out. "Chin we've got a lecture pretty much first thing in the morning can you condense everything and send it to us?"

"Already done," Chin replied. "Can do you one better, Kono's got a friend she snowboards with when she visits Colorado. Guys got some serious pull at Denver P.D. so she's already informed him of what might be going down."

"I love that girl," Danny muttered while Steve just chuckled.

"Thanks Chin," the Navy SEAL said. "We'll let you know how it goes."

"Aloha gents," the Hawaiian detective replied. "And be careful."

Shortly thereafter the two fatigued men caught what little sleep they could manage before their alarm woke them up and let them know they should be prepared for an eventful day.

A few hours later, Steve sat in a chair on a stage next to his partner who was currently explaining how it was best to embrace a certain culture, like the Hawaiian one, in order to get those who live it to give up those who disrespect it. If Steve hadn't been so focused on the current threat he would have been amused that his partner was so adamantly promoting the Islands he claimed to hate.

But it was a flash of movement that caught Steve's eye derailing him from anything else but the safety of the people in the main auditorium they were in. He grinned, with a tickle, these idiots had chosen the wrong main event to disrupt and Steve was going to make sure they knew it.

As smoothly as he dared, Steve got to his feet and pulled out his cell phone. The second he met Danny's eye however, he knew his partner had spotted what he had. With a nod and pointing to his phone Steve idly trundled off stage towards one of the many exits. He leaned against the door pretending to answer his call but really pressing a speed dial button to make a call of his own.

"Steve?" Kono grunted. He didn't blame her it was still early morning for the Hawaiian.

"Kono, everything's going down," he said quietly. "Higgins and Crabtree are in the main auditorium and it looks like they're getting antsy. I can't do much without making them suspicious but I need you to call Denver P.D. and get every available bomb squad officer here now, okay?"

"Got it," Kono replied much more awake in mere seconds. "Be careful."

"Always," Steve replied comforted by her concern. He hung up the phone, took a breath and slipped back inside the conference room door and quietly climbed the podium where Danny was still talking.

"Culture isn't just something to respect," Danny said firmly. "It's a way of life that people believe and if you want them to help you the only way you can do that is if you respect th—What? Sorry folks my partner here clearly hasn't learned the detective's art of discretion." While the massive group of officers chuckled, Danny and Steve turned away from them and quietly spoke.

"Got them, left side center room," Steve said. "Kono's getting D.P.D. bomb squad to back us up."

"Yup," Danny nodded as if nothing were dangerously wrong.

"You go low I go high?" Steve muttered in a move they'd practiced many times before. Danny's smile only got wider.

"Would anything else work with your green giant of a body?" he replied. "We got this." Steve just nodded and then turned away once again climbing down from the stage while Danny turned to the microphone.

"Sorry everyone, my partner heard there was good surf and decided he's cutting the conference short to head back to Oahu," Danny smiled. Another chuckle arose; some hecklers of those who only wished they worked on Hawaii. Steve ignored them as he started toward the back doors of the auditorium keeping a sideways glance on the two men who were growing twitchier and twitchier by the second. "I'd like to continue by saying something that really only came to me when I came to this conference two nights ago. The best and most important thing a cop, a detective or a soldier like my partner can do is make damn sure you protect but more so TRUST the person you're working with …" Just at that moment Steve was forced to swallow his concern and push open the back door pretending to slip outside. "…. All cultural understanding starts with the acceptance of other people's points of view whether you believe in them or not whether you know them or not if you uphold the oath you swore you'll always be—FREEZE HIGGINS!"

Steve moved faster than he thought possible. As soon as Danny barked out the call, he raced back into the room the gun tucked in his waistband out and ready to go. While others in the room were stunned, Steve tackled Crabtree to the ground who was making for the exit while Danny had his own concealed weapon now pointed at Higgins' head.

"Don't even twitch Higgins," Danny snarled. The problem was, the Denver officer had his arm outstretched with a detonation device in his hand.

"No one moves," the officer spat. "Or everyone dies!" Steve instantly recognized one of the voices he'd heard outside the bathroom days ago.

Despite it being a room of professionals it was clear no one had been expecting the threat and seeing that Steve and Danny had, they were deferring to their reactions. That's how officers were trained, learn, listen, defend or react, there wasn't much else you could do.

"You don't want to die Higgins," Danny said carefully. He briefly glanced at Steve who'd secured his own prisoner before slowly and silently rising to his feet. "All this just because you want a better pay check? Ca'mon, it's ridiculous," the detective continued on.

"The hell do you know?" Higgins snarled. "You've had everything handed to you! A perfect life! You're a star that my department told me the only way I could try to make detective was if I listened to your bullsh** lecture on tolerance! Well you know what? It's crap and everyone here knows it! Sometimes you have to do what you have to do and if that means screwing up lesser individuals than I'm damn sure okay with that!"

As the man ranted on to Danny's slight forward movements on the stage, Steve stealthily as ever continued to creep closer to the bomber. It was amazing considering he was passing by several sets of eyes who were watching him do it but no one dared rat him out. He had the eye of determination and Danny did too, no one was going to be audacious enough to think they could stop them or understand their plan.

"Buddy," Danny smiled. "All you're going to do here is take a whole bunch of people away from their families. You go kids?"

"I would have! I would have if this thankless low-paying crap city job would have helped me when my marriage was failing!" Higgins barked. Steve winced but he knew Danny had things covered when his partner's smile got even wider.

"The job doesn't kill a family Higgins," he said. "We kill families when we and our loved ones fail to connect and understand each other…" As Danny started edging towards the end of the stage he was one, Steve quickened his pace knowing he had precious few seconds to hit his mark or before Higgins' caught on to his approach. "… And I'll tell you something else babe, one thing you should never underestimate."

"What's that DETECTIVE!?" Higgins snarled.

Steve and Danny met eyes for only a second but that was all they needed to know it was a go.

"Believing in the man standing behind you!" Higgins freaked and spun around but Steve was already there and so was Danny. In an impressive leap, the Jersey detective was off the stage tackling the suspect while in a perfect almost as though it has been choreographed move, Steve shot forward snatching the detonation device and holding it in it's safe position as he crashed to the floor.

After a dazed moment of everyone being safe, Danny sat up on his now handcuffed criminal and smiled at Steve.

"Do it, just this once, I'm actually happy in allowing you to say it because there's no way this faery tale ending could end any other way," he said no doubt pumped up on adrenaline.

Steve stood, still holding the trigger switch carefully in his hand and let his smile stretch from ear to ear;

"Book'em Danno."

Three days later Steve and Danny stepped off their flight into the open air airport of Honolulu International. Danny hadn't actually been able to technically "book" those responsible for the bomb threat on the conference but considering what the two men had done to help, he'd been allowed to march the former officers of D.P.D. out to waiting squad cars.

It would be arguably the most exciting law enforcement conference from that point on when a surprise impromptu "how to disarm an I.E.D." demonstration was conducted on four bombs all around the conference center.

Two were performed by Denver bomb squad while simultaneously the other two were tackled by Able Security or rather, two of the members who were decorated ex-military bomb techs with 13 years experience diffusing such a threatening device.

In the end, Danny and Steve had their final dinner in Denver with Andrew and Frank where amazingly the mainlanders suddenly had much more of an appreciation for each other's respective professions.

"It's been almost twenty days," Danny suddenly said as they waited for Chin and Kono to come pick them up from the airport. Steve, who'd been enjoying his homeland's native sun for a brief moment, turned to his partner who was wincing as if the beautiful sunshine caused him great pain.

"Twenty days?" The detective nodded most certainly.

"That we've been forced to see each other's ugly mug almost every waking moment," Danny replied. Steve thought about it and realized it was probably one of the longest stretches he'd actually been together with his partner. Though he'd been through longer with individuals while he'd been in the SEALs, something about this voyage felt much more… natural.

"S'long time," he replied. Knowing his partner's priorities, Steve stretched out the post flight kinks in his back and shrugged. "You going to go see Grace?" he asked.

"She's on Maui with Step-Stan and Rachel until Monday," he replied. "Just me and the apartment until then."

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "It'll be nice to get home to my beach and surf."

The two men stood for several minutes in silent contemplation. It was only when they both caught sight of Kono's car with their two Hawaiian teammates and friends did Steve squint, purse his lips and turn toward his partner.

Danny, ever intuitive beat him to the bunch and asked;

"Beers at Side Streets?" he asked.

"Luau at mine?" Steve offered in return.

"Even better," Danny grinned. With a clap on the back and their friends pulling up Steve and Danny climbed into the car with greetings and headed off to spend one more evening together with each other and friends. Between them in the back seat was a newspaper Danny had picked up from the airport before they left. In a small corner of the front page was an article from their conference.

Steve proudly smiled as he reread the first lines and gave Danny an elbow of appreciation;

"Five-0 isn't just highly qualified task force," read the Denver Journal. "It's a small team of uniquely qualified, humbled law enforcement professionals that are so in sync with each other you might as well call them family. Or, as this journalist has learned to say after the eventful conference in Denver, they are the definition of Ohana."

* * *

**... Told you it was long but hopefully worth it! As always I'd love to hear feedback on this one, I was particularly proud of it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oz**


End file.
